Sorrow and Woes
by clawsandteeth
Summary: Bonnie's life takes a turn for the worse when her family seems to turn on her. AU


Sorrows and Woes

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her body and brought her legs closer to her chest as her toes curled into the material of her light blue comforter. Her eyes was focused outside of her bedroom, through the bars on her window. Her window faced their driveway and a neighbors house across the street. There wasn't much to look at. It was raining outside and she really wished she could feel it.

A black car pulled into the driveway making her jump up and reach for her bedroom's light switch and quickly click off the light in her bedroom. She would get in big trouble for wasting energy. She then returned to her bed by the window, nervously chewing on her bottom lip as she watched rain drops chase each other down the glass.

She swallowed thickly as she caught the sound of footsteps making their way upstairs, her apprehension only grew and her stomach began to pinch painfully. When her door finally opened she couldn't make herself look.

"Bonnie!" Her mother snapped, forcing the girl to look up from her lap.

"You're back mom…" She made an attempt to smile, but it was weak and tight. "How was dinner?"

Her mother looked peeved, pretty face twisted into a deeply ugly look. "Please tell me you haven't been sitting in the window all day. I swear Bonnie if someone ca-"

"No, I wasn't." Bonnie quickly said. "I mean, I haven't been… only for a few minutes…"

Her mother pressed her lips together and studied her for a long, drawn out time, making the girl squirm. "Fine, but move your chair away from the window and close the curtain. Elena wants you to call her and you need to reply to your friends." Her mother held out the girl's cell phone which she hadn't seen in months. "Remember…" She trailed.

Bonnie stood up and nodded, fumbling with the ends of her sweater sleeves as she walked towards her mother. She took the cell phone from her mother with shaky hands and dialed her step-sister's number first. The older girl had been _generously_ offered by her mother, who is also Elena's step-mother a summer long vacation to New York to visit with her aunt Jenna, Elena had eagerly accepted especially after the loss of her father a couple of months before. Though John hadn't been her biological father, Bonnie had been raised by him since she was five years old.

"Hey Elena, you… called?" Bonnie swallowed dryly, trying to ignore her mother's steady intimidating glare.

"Well yeah!" Her sister shouted, making Bonnie cringe. "Obviously you've been too busy to pick up your own sister's calls but, anyway, I have like a thousand things to tell you. I'm having such a great time!" Bonnie smiled softly as her sister began to ramble on about how much time fun she was having. She was happy that Elena wasn't weighed down by what happened to their father, she was happy her sister didn't have to see the ugly side of their mother. It was her burden to bare and hers alone, she could handle it, Elena didn't have to go through this.

"Bonnie!"

Said girl cringed again coming out of her musing, "Uh, yeah?" She gave her mother a nervous glance.

"I asked you how your summer is going. Seriously Bonnie, are you alright?" Elena's concern made tears well up in Bonnie's eyes. "I mean, if you wanna talk about dad… we can." The other girl's voice cracked a little.

 _No_ , that was the last thing Bonnie wanted to talk about, especially with her mother in the room.

"No… I'm fine." Bonnie answered and forced a little laught to prove it. "I had a long night - not a lot of sleep." Bonnie answered truthfully. She hadn't gotten much sleep, with her constant checking and re-checking the chair she uses to block her door. She never got much sleep anymore.

"Well… as long as you are alright. Oh, I gotta go." Her sister giggled and Bonnie could hear a male voice in the background. "I'll see you in three weeks."

"By-"The other line clicked off before Bonnie could finish. "Bye Elena, talk to you in three weeks." The girl sighed, bringing the cell phone away from her ear, a moment later it was roughly wrenched from her hands.

Bonnie quickly backed away from her mother. The woman gave her a hard look.

"I'll bring your laptop up later for you can post on that thing. I don't want your friends thinking something happened to you. None of wants your friend thinking something's wrong with you, right?" Bonnie nodded once, avoiding making eye contact with her mother. "Good." She turned to leave the room.

"Mom," Bonnie called out hesitantly, but the ache in her gut reminded her why she had to do this. Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat when her mother turned to look at her again. "Can… do you have anything for me to eat?"

Her mother looked annoyed to Bonnie's _horror_. "What happened to all the food we gave you at the beginning of the week?"

Bonnie bit her tongue, luckily stopping herself from yelling at her mother that they had only given her two packs of crackers. She was starving. "I… I ate it all."

"I'll talk about it with Grayson. You really need to learn to ration your food, Bonnie." Then the woman left closing and locking her bedroom door.

Bonnie sank to the ground right where she stood, her hands going up to cover her face as the sob climbing up her chest escaped through her mouth. She couldn't understand her mother. She couldn't understand why her mother was doing this to her. Her mother had always been sort of distant with them, she even left a few times, leaving the love and attention to come from John, but her mother had never been cruel like now, no, never anything like now. But she had always believed her mother loved her.

Three months ago her father was murdered, by her mother and the man she was cheating on him with, who also happened to be his brother. Bonnie wasn't meant to see it, but by some twist of fate Caroline canceled their girl's night because of a 'hot' date and she came home early because of it. She witnessed it all. Her mother and Grayson keep her locked up, and threaten her daily to make sure that the secret remained between the three of them. They took her cell phone away and her lap top, cutting her off from the outside world. They only allow her to use it once a week to give the illusion to her friends and Elena that everything was alright.

Bonnie couldn't believe this woman was her mother.

 _SW_

Bonnie spent the majority of that evening wishing she had food and writing silly letters to her friends. She organized her already organized closet, color coded, and grouped her items together. She made her bed perfectly over again and read half of a book.

After all of her efforts, it was still only three in the morning. She only felt comfortable sleeping through the day when her mom and Grayson were at work and Grayson's son Jeremy was off doing whatever it was he does. She then sat on the floor in front of her bed and stared blankly before her, lost in thought. Around an hour later her door began to shake and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Just go away." She whispered softly, voice barely above a whisper. "Please go away…"

"Open the fucking door." Grayson shouted angrily, "Now!"

Bonnie quickly stood up clumsily on shaky legs and removed the chair from blocking her door. She had no other choice, they would get in anyway.

"Stop blocking the fucking door." He tossed the bag he was carrying at her. The bag slipped from her hand landing on the floor an orange tumbling out of the bag and rolling across the floor. "Go clean up downstairs and remember I'm watching you."

Bonnie nodded stiffly, she couldn't forget. She walked over the bag not bothering to pick it up, and slid past Grayson and down the hall and downstairs. Grayson joined his fourteen year old son and took a seat right on the couch that had a direct view into the kitchen, watching her as she cleaned the living room and kitchen.

She was careful to clean everything perfectly, exactly how he had 'showed' her. If she didn't clean exactly how he had 'taught' her, there would be problems. She was putting dishes away in the cupboard when one of the mugs, the one she and Elena had gotten John for father's day when they were eleven, slipped from her wet hands and smashed into pieces on the floor. She froze and stared at her mistake in horror, her heart nearly stopped before taking off in a mad sprint as if trying to escape her.

Pain shot through her arm and she was forced to turn around to face her mother's boy friend.

"Are you going to pay for that?" The man screamed in her face and pointed to the broken mug. "Good God girl, how stupid can you be? Can you not even wash dishes right?"

Bonnie was already crying, hot tears racing down her face as she frantically shook her head. "It was an accident." She cried. The hold on her arm grew tighter as the man yanked her arm and began tugging her upstairs. "No… No…" She begged digging her heels into the ground. Jeremy stood up from the couch and watched with wide eyes. She couldn't understand why he was still surprised, this was a nearly everyday occurrence.

"Shut the fuck up. If someone fucking hears you screaming, I'll give you something to really scream about."

The girl bit her lip to keep from screaming as she was thrown into her bedroom. She scrambled to catch her footing backed away from the man, but luckily all the man did was pick up the bag he had given her earlier and leave. All locks sliding into place.

Bonnie breathed heavily staring at the closed door. It was a while before relief flooded her and she convinced herself he wasn't going to do anything this time. He had left her with no food though. Then her eyes landed on it, the orange from before had wedged underneath her dresser. She bent down crawled towards it and took it into her hands. She allowed herself a small smile.

SW

Bonnie couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on her face when she finally able to get on the computer and see her friends updates on facebook. It looked as if they all were really enjoying summer break in Mystic Falls. Caroline was on a trip to Mexico with her dad, but still somehow found time to post about how upset she was at her for 'ignoring' her calls and texts.

Matt had apparently found a puppy out side of the Grille he had decided to keep, Tyler was having some type of facebook drama between the girls he was dating and Matt and Caroline were making fun of him for it. She was missing it all. With her mother urging her to hurry up, Bonnie clicked on her update box and wrote a simple:

'Having a great time this summer, but I miss you guys! '

Then her mother logged her out and closed the lap top down and headed out of the bedroom without a word.

"Mom," She called out halting the woman. Her mother turned to look at her, expression the normal blankness she had grown use to. "Will I… do you think… I can… I will be able to go to school when it starts again?" She didn't know. Her mother hadn't allowed her to even go outside.

"That will always depend on you, Bonnie." Her mother explained. "How well you can keep your mouth shut."

Bonnie nodded and her mother left.

SW

Bonnie glanced up from wiping down the counter to look at the group of men playing poker in their living room. They were all her dad's friends and co-workers, good cops, good men. Then again she had thought Grayson was a good man.

Her mother caught her staring and gave her look. Bonnie quickly looked down finishing up wiping the counters. When she finished, her mother approached her and swung her arm over her shoulder leading her upstairs. Her arm felt similar to a heavy weight on Bonnie's shoulders.

"What were you thinking, Bonnie?" Her mother asked her stiffly once upstairs.

Bonnie felt as if she was being choked. "Nothing, I wasn't thinking anything mom, honest."

Once inside the room her mother closed the bedroom door behind her and narrowed her eyes at a fidgeting Bonnie. "Listen, sweet heart," Bonnie flinched at her mother calling her that, it was filled with mocking and annoyance. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you. You need this kind of discipline and structure." She walked near Bonnie. "You need to understand that you can never tell anyone what you saw."

Bonnie swallowed and nodded. "I understand, mom." She told her quickly. "I wouldn't ever… tell anyone."

"Good," her mother patted her arm, not in a mothering way but in warning. "Good." She headed towards Bonnie's door. "I'll bring you something to eat later."

Bonnie forced a smile, "thanks mom."

Bonnie organized her closet again and made her made bed. She pulled the box of her letters to her friends from the top shelf in the closet and re-read them and wrote more. Her mother returned an hour later with spaghetti, which had Bonnie salivating. It being the first real meal she has had in a while.

They even let her have a piece of cake. Grayson watched her too closely when she was downstairs and the men had alcohol. She was worried about later that night.

SW

The next three weeks went by slow for Bonnie. She was locked in her room with nothing to do as usual, but let out every other day to clean. Then Grayson and her mother left to pick up Elena at the airport.

Bonnie was nervous, she had no idea how she was going to keep her current state from Elena. She was locked into her room until they got out and her mother came to get her. Holding onto her arm tightly they walked down together.

Elena had embraced her tightly and Bonnie had gasped because of a bruise on her back she had gotten from being hit with a broom stick for bad sweeping. If Elena noticed she must have ignored the little sound.

"Oh my God Bonnie, I have too much to tell you." The girl gushed at her. She then pulled away and frowned at her sister. "Did you lose weight? And what's up with ugly sweater? If Caroline saw you in this she would _die_."

Bonnie glanced at her mom nervously, and then forced out a laugh. "Gee thanks, Elena, you've been here ten minutes and you're already insulting me." Her smile became a little more honest, "and yes, Carolina would scream if she saw me in this, lucky for me she isn't back from Mexico yet."

Elena frowned. "Well," then she clapped her hands together. It may not be obvious to other people, but Bonnie could see Elena was really making an attempt to be happy. But Bonnie can't help but feel as if she wished Elena hadn't gone to live with Jenna during a time when both of them were hurting. "I got you something." She began rummaging through her bag and pulled out a T-shirt that said 'I Can Work Magic' on it. "I saw it and thought of you. You can always get things done, sis."

Bonnie only laughed and took the gift. "Thanks a lot. I was kinda hoping for one of those 'I love New York T-shirts, but this will do."

Elena returned her smile. "I didn't want to be cliché, Bonnie."

"Come on Elena, I wanna hear all about your trip." Her mother said, hooking onto Elena's arm and pulling her away. Bonnie watched them go, not really sure what it was she needed to do. She tugged the sleeves of her big white sweater and combed her fingers through her messy unkempt hair. "Why don't you go clean your room, Bonnie?" Her mother called out over her shoulder.

That was all Bonnie needed, she quickly turned and headed upstairs.

It wasn't until the very next morning when she finally saw Elena again. The girl had come in her room fairly early, especially for Elena. Bonnie was already awake – had never actually gone to bed. She was simply sitting up in bed with her legs hugged against her when Elena entered.

"Hey girl," Elena greeted with a yawn sitting in front of Bonnie. Bonnie smiled weakly at her sister, nervously looking at her door. "What's up with mom and Grayson?" Elena jumped right into it and she didn't seem pleased.

Bonnie licked her lips and shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean, you don't think they're like… uh, dating. Especially so soon after dad…" She trailed watching Bonnie closely.

Bonnie picked at her pants avoiding looking at Elena directly. "I think they're friends only." She mumbled her lie quietly.

"Really, why is he always over here then and his son?"

Bonnie swallowed. "I'm not really sure… But mom needs a friend right now. Grayson is really nice to her."

Elena looked unbelieving and worried. "I guess… How are you doing? Have I even asked you that since I got back?"

Bonnie was unsure how to answer such an unwanted question from her sister. "I'm fine…" Elena frowned.

"I'm surprised you're here." Elena continued. "Home I mean. You usually be out with our friends…It being summer and all. I know Caroline isn't here but Matt is."

"Bonnie got in a bit of trouble while you were gone. She is currently grounded." Their mother appeared in the room's door way making Bonnie flinch.

"Trouble…and Bonnie, yeah, I don't believe that." Elena laughed. Bonnie stared down at her sweat pants.

"No really," Her mother says sadly. "I caught her doing drugs."

Elena literally gasped and Bonnie had to stop herself from doing it to. "What?" Elena asked in shock turning to look at Bonnie.

"Isn't that right, Bonnie?" Her mother asked, heavy gaze on her daughter.

Bonnie looked from Elena to her mother. "Yes, I… was I… was trying stuff. I won't ever do it again." She felt a piece of herself crumble away at the look on Elena's face.

"Bonnie," Elena whispered softly, voice laced with disappointment and guilt.

SW

Elena is going to try going to school in New York and she talks about how great of a time she had up their with her older cousin. She told Bonnie all about the college parties she went to, the coffee shops, how nothing ever closes, and the hot older guys. Bonnie honestly doesn't mind hearing about it, maybe she can even pretend she she was there too. She also loves that her sister is home because it means she can come out of her room more often.

One afternoon they're sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie, Bonnie hadn't really seen a movie in a long time or anything really. Bonnie's simply is enjoying the little freedom, even though her mom is nearby listening and watching like a hawk. She has her legs to her and her eyes focused on the television.

"You seem different." Elena accused out of the blue, Bonnie looked at her and found her staring.

"What?" Bonnie asked, a taken a back.

"You're like really different… You're quiet and you hardly come out of that room anymore. Your hair is never done and you walk around in these awful sweats all day. You seem almost… I dunno sad." Elena rambled. "I mean I can understand why you're sad, if you're sad."

Bonnie tried to smile and put a little more effort into it when she noticed the tears filling Elena's eyes. "I'm fine… promise."

"I dunno… maybe I shouldn't leave."

Bonnie honestly wished she wouldn't. But she couldn't admit that. She could hold Elena here in this awful home. "You have too, though!" She grinned. "Jenna hasn't gotten tired of you yet, better take advantage of that while you can."

"Yeah…" Elena said then glared at Bonnie. "Hey!" She caught on to what her sister was saying and hit her with a pillow. Bonnie giggled some more.

"Bonnie!" Her giggles vanished instantly as she looked at her mother. "Can you help me wash dishes?"

Elena left again only two days later. Bonnie wasn't allowed to go to the airport with her so she had to say her goodbyes at home. Elena promised to call every day, Bonnie didn't hold out much hope for that considering it was a promise she hadn't held up the first time.

Then it was back to her normal routine of being locked inside her room. Four days before the beginning of school Bonnie asked to speak to her mother about being allowed to attend school. Grayson came back upon Elena's leaving, much to Bonnie's unhappiness.

"Mom," Bonnie began standing before Grayson and her mother as they sat on the couches in the living room wrapped in each others arms. "About going to school…" She nervously tugged at her sleeves.

Her mother and Grayson shared a look.

"I'm afraid that won't at all work out." Her mother explained emotionless.

Bonnie felt as if her whole world was crashing around her. She couldn't breathe. The girl was looking forward to this, to being able to escape the hell her life had turned into even if only for a few hours. She had hoped…

"I won't tell anyone." Bonnie assured quickly shaking her head. Her lip was trembling and tears were already spilling down her cheeks. "You… you can't… This isn't right!"

"I said no, Bonnie!"

"Mom! Please." The girl cried hysterically. "Do… Do you really hate me that much? I told you I wouldn't ever tell anyone. I won't!" She began to say more but Grayson standing suddenly and slapping her across the face cut her off. It wasn't a hard slap really, but it got her attention.

"She told you no! Now get to your damn room!"

Bonnie shook with fear and kept her eyes on the ground but refused to budge. "I just…momma please…" The girl risked a look up at her mother. "Momma…" She begged bringing her hands together. Her mother only stared at her. Nothing. There was nothing there.

She was slapped again, this time hard enough make her fall off her feet. He then kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"She told you no, you ungrateful little cunt!" He roughly brought her to her feet, his fingers dug into her arm as he gave her a shake. "Now, stop begging like a dog!" He then pushed her, her hip hitting into the nearby end table.

The girl cried out in pain and began backing away from the angered man, still on her behind. She tried to see her mother's face, to see if she was going to do anything. Change her mind, maybe. But no, the woman only continued to stare forward not even giving her suffering daughter a glance. Bonnie hadn't really expected her to do anything, she hadn't before. But she had hoped.

"Go to your room."

She honestly didn't need to be told twice. The girl got on her feet as quickly as she could and limped back upstairs. She collapsed on her bed, messing up her perfectly made bed. She balled into a tight ball, though it hurt, and cried.

Five long days later, Bonnie keeps herself busy with cleaning, refusing to think she was missing her second day of school - her junior year. She was examining her fading bruise on her hip when her mother burst into the room – she looked very unhappy.

Bonnie pulled her shirt back down and turned to face her mother. She took steps away from the man.

"Your friends are here, Bonnie." The woman said through gritted teeth.

Bonnie's insides lurched and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. They must have been worried she wasn't in school. With Caroline, she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Change your clothes and put make-up on that cheek. Mind what you say Bonnie, mind what you say." Her mother looked beyond pissed. "You're being homeschooled, remember?"

Bonnie nodded once and then headed to her closet, happily picking out clothes to wear. A few minutes later Bonnie descended downstairs in jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and combed hair. She was right off the bat hugged by Caroline, who crushed her already bruised body.

"What the hell, Bonnie!" Caroline cried out letting her go to Bonnie's relief.

"I told them we were fine, but Caroline just wouldn't stop." Matt said with a soft smile, hugging her.

Then she hugged Tyler, ignoring the random girl he had draped over him. Bonnie happily talked Matt's new dog and Caroline's trip to Mexico, mostly to avoid the hard questions. She even asked about the two new boys, brothers, at Mystic Falls High, who Caroline deemed the hottest guys to ever grace the town. Matt and Tyler disagreed.

"You're obviously trying to avoid it," Matt commented on what no one would. "Why haven't you been in school?"

Bonnie chewed on her lip nervously looking at all her friends. "I'm homeschooled now." She announced with forced happiness as if it was all normal.

"Why?" Caroline asked. "Why would you wanna be homeschooled, Bonnie?" She was obviously disgusted. "What about having a social life?"

She honestly had no answer for that and they all were waiting on her answer.

"Bonnie," she flinched when her mother touched her shoulder. She hoped no one noticed. "Are your friends staying for dinner?" The woman asked.

"Actually Mrs. Gilbert, we were going to ask if Bonnie wanted to go to the Grille with us." Matt clarified with a smile.

"Oh, that's very nice." The woman said stiffly and walked away.

Bonnie mouth felt extremely dry as her friends waited for her answer. There was no way her mom was going to let go out and if she told them yes, there was no telling the consequences.

"Guys, I'm actually not feeling too good." She lied, "Maybe next time?"

They all shared a look. They left after that, Caroline obviously upset telling her they would call and text. Bonnie felt completely beaten as she made her way back to her room and lay on her bed. She really missed her dad and her old life.

SW

Bonnie stares out of her window the next night, looking beyond the bars at the cloudy sky. She wasn't even supposed to be in the window but Grayson and her mother were asleep now. She could tell because their sounds of sex had ended. She fumbled with her sleeves, which were already stretched beyond normal.

Then something hit her window -A sharp sound, like a rock. She narrowed her eyes straining to see if anyone was down there in the bushes which separated the houses. Then she caught a glimpse of him – a guy she had never seen before, a guy with beautiful blue eyes that despite the distance and light, she could see clearly. He had shaggy black hair and a handsome face. Bonnie blushed.

He was waved at her, motioning for her to the back of her house. Bonnie was at a loss. Even if she could get out of her locked bedroom, there was no way she was going to meet some strange guy in the middle of the night. She glared at him, silently revealing how much of a creepier she thought he was. He rolled his eyes at her before frowning deeply, seeming to study her face. He looked troubled and she wondered what he wanted. He held up his cell phone, and she gently shook her head again.

The guy dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, jotting down something then folding it up and putting it under a rock. He waved at her again with two fingers and left.

Bonnie quickly removed herself from her window and pulled her curtain closed.

SW

Bonnie was allowed outside to trim the hedges and sweep off the walk-way. Luckily a day after the mysterious guy had put his letter under the rock, Bonnie was asked to do such a job. While the girl was trimming the bushes the carefully recovered the letter before Grayson could see and stuck it in her pocket. Then once the girl was locked back into her room she read the very simple letter from the guy.

 _Name's Damon I live next door. Brother's dumb dog went into your backyard and into your shed and I was asking permission to go and get him. Since you seemed not to understand my sign language I'm just going to go ahead and get him. If you broke anything in there, here's my number._

Bonnie stared at the note and the number at the bottom and found a laugh bubbling up inside of her. She read the note again and again, amused. An hour later Bonnie's mind began to wonder as she stared at the strangers note. What if she left him a note telling him what was going on here? She shook her head quickly. It wouldn't work for many reasons.

First was the fact that who was to say anyone would believe her. Grayson's a very well-respected councilmen and John's beloved brother. She was just a girl her mother was going around telling everyone that she did drugs.

Second reason was, she was afraid of Grayson. He had threatened her life countless number of times that if she even thought about telling anyone he would kill her. She believed that with every fiber of her being. The man had even hinted a threat at Elena.

Third was, she honestly didn't want to get a stranger involved with her mess. Grayson could find out and threaten him too. Maybe even hurt him. Bonnie couldn't live with herself if that happened.

With a heavy heart the girl retrieved a clean piece of paper and jotted down a quick note back to the stranger.

 _Nothing's in there but junk, Damon. I'm sure your dog didn't break anything. Thank you for caring though._

 _Bonnie_

She then folded the letter and stuck it into her sweats pocket for the next time they let her go outside. She wasn't even sure if the guy would check the rock, he had no reason to but it felt nice. Then she went to bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

She wasn't really sure what woke her first. Maybe it was the over-whelming smell of alcohol, maybe it was his weight on top of her, cutting off her air. Her stomach churned when her eyes opened and she came face to face with Grayson. The only reason she could see him at all was because of the lamp she had left on.

"No…" She weakly pleaded when she felt his hand reach under her shirt. "No!" She cried louder thrashing against him, but he was too heavy. "Mom!" She called as if she truely believed her mother would come and help.

He hit her, a fist in her side and she gasped and whimpered. "Be quiet." He hissed taking hold of her arms and pinning them above her head. He then began kissing her neck roughly.

Bonnie cried harder and tried to wiggle out of his hold. "Momma please!" The girl cried out again, this time being silenced by Gary's lips crashing over hers. Out of instinct the girl bit him, which made the man whirled back and cry out in pain.

"Fucking bitch!" He cursed and slapped her, and she felt her mouth fill up with blood. She whimpered as he began tarring her shirt off with one hand, while the other held her neck. Every time Bonnie tried to scratch him he would punch her. By the time he had begun removing his clothing Bonnie was already half-conscious and her mind was already drifting.

SW

Bonnie sat across the room from her bed the next morning, her lip busted and her left eye turning purple. The girl had her legs brought to her and her face gently pressed into them to keep from having to look at her bed. She had been sitting there for hours.

Her mother came in around noon with an actual plate of food – chicken, green beans and a roll. Bonnie had no doubt now that her mother was aware of what exactly happened to her last night. Neither said anything to the other, and Bonnie didn't eat that food.

When night rolled around, Bonnie placed her chair in front of her door. She wasn't removing it no matter what this time. No sleep came to her that night.

Her mother came again the very next morning with her lap top for she could email Elena back. Bonnie ended up staring at her lap top, unable to come up with anything to say as she picked at the skin on her fingers. The walk-ways needed sweeping again so she got her note for Damon and placed it under the rock.

Then her mother wanted her to help her make food from some banquet, Bonnie didn't refuse, of course. And she could feel Grayson's eyes on her the whole time, burning a hole through her. She was afraid to look at him and felt completely nauseated at the thought of him. He and his son who was back with him this week from his mother's sat on the couch watching wrestling.

Her mother buzzed around their kitchen as if she had no idea. Bonnie wasn't really surprised at her mother's reaction, this was the woman who killed her husband with another man. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to hate her mother. She realized she was still waiting for the mom she remembered to show up. With her dad gone… all she wanted was her mom.

Bonnie was then able to take a shower before being locked back in her room. Around midnight she was surprised Damon appeared and got the letter and read it. Bonnie watched him expressionless even when he looked up and frowned at her. He then jotted something down and placed his note under the rock. He waved and gave her a smirk, Bonnie had to force a wave, but it was harder to smile.

When he left, Bonnie crawled to the other side of the room and balled herself in a ball. Bonnie had no plans of answering that letter.

SW

Things got a lot worse for Bonnie as months went by. The beatings got worse and the 'visits' became more frequent. One rainy night Grayson brought a red faced Jeremy with him, all awkward hands and sloppy kisses. He cried after he raped her but that didn't stop him from coming again the next night and on after. By November the girl was a shell of her former shelf. Her friends stopped trying to get her to come out with them, and it took a while but Damon seemed to grow bored checking the rock and stopped coming.

It was a week before Elena was coming home for Thanksgivings. Bonnie was caught between extreme excitement and worry. What if her sister noticed her change? What if Elena somehow got caught up in the nightmare that is her life?

Her mother also became very jealous. Apparently because of his visits to Bonnie Grayson neglected her mother, she began to hit her too. The music would blare and no one would hear her scream.

Bonnie hears the music come on when she washing dishes and she freezes and stares at the water, trying to figure out what it was she had done wrong. She racks her brain for the answer but cannot truly come up with anything.

She turns around to see her mother dressed in black lingerie looking quite angry. She must have been rejected, Bonnie realizes and tenses. Bonnie only stands there, her hands dripping with dish water as her mother takes hold of her hair and yanks at her already sensitive hair. Bonnie cries out in pain.

"You little no good slut!" she is dragged into the living room pushed down, hitting her back on the coffee table. "You're the worst… I can't believe I had you! I should of taken a page out of your father's book and left!" She yells this while yanking at Bonnie's hair. "No one is going to want you! You tramp! You're beyond disgusting! No one loves, no one has ever loved you. Elena doesn't give a shit when it comes to you."

"That's not true," she couldn't help but say. Elena was her best friend. If no one else loved her, Elena did.

Her mother stopped hitting her and laughed. "If that's so, where is she? Where is she, Bonnie? Living a grand life in New York is where." Then the woman started to hit her again and continue on with the insults. Her words cutting deep into Bonnie's fragile mind.

Bonnie stays quiet this time while all this is going on. Telling herself this could be worst, her mom could call Grayson to 'discipline' her. Her mother is scratching her, digging her fingers into her face. Then the door bell rings.

Her mother curses and screams at her to go upstairs, and she turns the music off and answers. Bonnie's legs give out on her half way upstairs and she hears the conversation her mother has with a neighbor. They tell her about a sleeping baby and wonders if she could tell the teenager in the house to turn the volume lower. Her mother assures she will, even calls out to Bonnie to keep the music down.

Bonnie simply makes her way upstairs.

SW

Bonnie carefully applies her make up over her scratches and finds presentable clothes for Elena's arrival. Her jeans are way to big now because her apatite no longer exists and she refuses to wear shorts. That only leaves her sweats and a T-shirt.

The girl is moving slower then she really should, but her body is stiff and achy and cannot get her body to move much faster. When her mother bellows for her to hurry up, she nearly trips on her own feet coming down stairs.

Elena is already sitting on the couch complaining about long flights and airplane food. When the true Gilbert girl sees her though, she's instantly on her feet and hugging Bonnie with a squeal. Who is in pain but returns the hug just as tight. She quickly blinked away her tears.

"I missed you so much!" Elena laughs.

Bonnie laughed with her. "I missed you too, Elena." When Elena pulls away, she gives Bonnie a worried look but never says anything; instead she lunches into telling them everything about her new school.

Bonnie listens closely, as if her sister was telling an amazing story. She honestly doubts any chance of leaving this house ever again, her mother would rather kill her then let her go. She had no doubt about it. They eat as a family plus Grayson at the table, Elena doing most of the talking, while Bonnie plays with her potatoes.

Bonnie heads to bed early, claiming to be tired. Elena joins her a moment later sitting on Bonnie's perfectly made bed, while Bonnie sits in the chair by the window. Bonnie glances at her briefly before going back to her paper folding.

"Did you know…?" Her sister began after a long silence. "Our friends are worried enough about you to call me while I was away even though Caroline claims to be mad at me?" Bonnie looked up at her. "I told them they were being silly and that nothing was wrong with you. I told them maybe you simply was doing your own thing. But…" She frowned. "I see what they mean. Bonnie, a blind person can see you aren't alright."

Bonnie bit her lip to keep it from shaking. "I'm… fine, Elena."

"Bonnie…"

"What exactly do you think is wrong?" Bonnie found herself snapping without meaning to.

Elena's frown deepened. "I dunno… I get major creep vibes from Uncle Gray. I swear Bonnie, if he's done anything to –"

"Elena!" Bonnie said sharply, tugging her sleeves, little paper flowers falling to the floor. "Do you really think mom would let him do anything to me?"

Elena frowned. "No… I guess."

"Good." Bonnie wanted her sister to keep a good image of their mother. "I'm fine and you can tell them I'm fine too."

Elena looked as if she really didn't want to give up on the conversation, but Bonnie gave her no other choice as she turned and focused her attention outside.

SW

Bonnie sprang awake when Elena burst into her room, instantly crawling backwards hitting the wall behind her, her eyes large with fear. Elena looked confused upon seeing her on the floor.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Bonnie rested her hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "I… I wasted soda over my bed and it was wet." The girl lied easily.

Elena looked less than convinced. "Whatever, we're going to the Grille later."

"What?" Bonnie said bewildered. "Is… mom alright with that?"

Elena looked at her funny. "Well, she never cared before. Why would she now?"

Bonnie stammered. "She… I think she's making dinner."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Well I don't care. We're going to The Grille, it's Saturday and I wanna have a little fun."

 _Fun?_ Bonnie had no idea what that even was anymore.

SW

She was actually getting to leave the house. For the very first time in seven months, she was not locked up in her room. Her mother and Grayson had quietly threatened her before her departure with Elena to the Grille. She honestly didn't care; all she wanted was to get outside.

The Grille was packed tight with the young all laughing and being happy. Bonnie felt awkward. Elena talked a mile a minute which was good enough for her for her. She listened intently and sipped on her water.

Caroline walked in about fifteen minutes after them.

"Bonnie!" Caroline had squealed, obviously putting whatever anger she felt about her not being around behind her, attacking her with a hug. "We missed you soooo much!"

"I missed you guys too." She told them sincerely looking at them all, her eyes locked with a guy she had never seen before with green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a Mystic Falls football jersey so he must go to their school.

"Oh," Caroline said as she pulled away from her and nodded back towards Stefan. "That's Stefan, one of the new guys I was telling you about." The blonde rolled her eyes and mouthed 'He's not in to me, can you believe that?'. Bonnie bit back a smile and shook her head. "Anyway," she turned and pulled Stefan forward, "this is my best friend in the whole world even though she's been MIA forever, Bonnie Gilbert."

Stefan smiled at her politely from over Caroline's shoulder and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"You're still ignoring me, Caroline?" Elena sighed loudly. "I told you I just needed to get away." Caroline pretend she didn't even hear her. Bonnie laughed loudly. Elena rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out to Stefan who was staring at her. Bonnie could practically see him falling in love. "I'm Elena, Caroline's other best friend and Bonnie's sister." Caroline scoffed.

Stefan smiled almost shyly. "Nice meeting you both, Elena and Bonnie." Elena seemed transfixed by his smile.

"Anyway, why aren't you answering any of my calls and texts?" Caroline asked loudly, sharing a brief look with Bonnie about Stefan and Elena. "Just having Matt and Tyler to hang out with is torture and the girls left on the cheer-leading team are just awful. You two need to come back, pronto."

Elena pulled her gaze off of Stefan as they all sat at a booth. "So you're talking to me again are you, Caroline?"

"Shut up. It's only because Mystic Falls is a bust without all of us together."

"I'm thinking about moving back." Elena said, surprising Bonnie.

"Great," Caroline said, "Tell me you're going to talk your mom out of this homeschooled crap, Bonnie, so you can come back too."

Bonnie took another sip of her tea, to stall. "I'm really sorry, you guys." She told them. "I've been a really bad friend haven't I?"

"Yes," Caroline answered honestly, "The worst." Tyler showed up a few minutes later followed by Matt.

That made Bonnie laugh and the mood lightened a little as everyone began talking and they got a table that could fit them all, and for the first time in a long time, Bonnie had fun.

She was half finished with a plate of cheese sticks when a familiar face entered the Grille. For some reason her heart speed up, and nearly jumped out of her chest when Damon made his way over to them.

"Why wasn't I invited to this little party? I'm hurt Steffy, blondie, and the two jock straps."

Caroline took one look at Damon and scoffed while Stefan sighed.

"This is my brother Damon," Stefan introduced obviously annoyed.

"We've met," Damon quickly said, shocking everyone at the table, "Bonnie and I, anyway." He smirked. "Though I haven't met this beauty," he smiled charmingly at Elena. "And you are."

Elena smiled awkwardly. "Elena." Bonnie felt stupid with the way her heart sank with disappointment at Damon's obvious attraction to Elena.

"How do you know this asshole, Bonnie?" Caroline jumped in before Elena could start making googly eyes at the other Salvatore brother as well.

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say. "Lost dog," she ended up saying, awkwardly. She winced.

"We're neighbors," Damon clarified forcing Stefan to scoot over for he could sit.

"We are?" Stefan asked in surprise, glancing at Elena. "I've never seen them."

"Elena's been sex in the citying it up in New York and apparently Bonnie doesn't go outside anymore." Caroline explained unhappily.

"You know, Stefan," Damon said slowly, suddenly gaze focused on Bonnie, "its the house that plays the loud music at random times during the day." Stefan frowned and glanced at her.

Bonnie shifted in her seat and reached for another cheese stick, avoiding Damon's blue eyed stare.

It was nearing midnight and Bonnie realized she really needed to be getting home. Elena, though, ignored all her pleas to get her to go home because the girl had started having a deep conversation with Stefan, both of whom were ignoring Damon trying to interfere. Bonnie was seriously beginning to freak out. Her mom had said she had be back by midnight. Caroline was over at the bar smiling at an older man.

"What's wrong, Bonbon?" Damon asked seemingly the only one to notice her obsessive tugging at her sleeves. He was sitting directly across from her poking at his nachos.

"I need to get home." The girl answered truthfully, her nervousness growing.

"But it's only like midnight!" Caroline exclaimed as she moved passed the table, following the older man to a table, seemingly shocked that a teenager would have a curfew.

Bonnie grabbed Stefan's cell phone which was sitting on the table. It was indeed a minute after midnight. Her stomach churned sickly and her heart rate increased. Her hands got clammy.

"What are you going to turn to a pumpkin?" Tyler joked.

Bonnie throat felt beyond dry.

"I can take you home, Bon." Damon offered. "I'm over the breakfast club anyway." Bonnie was instantly sliding out of her chair and pulled a surprised Damon with her.

"Thank you so much." They got into Damon's mustang and told him to step on it.

"Bonnie, that night I got the letter from you…" He began a block away. "You had a black eye." He said bluntly.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked at him quickly. She hadn't realized… How could she be this stupid? He glanced at her but turned his attention back to the road – silent.

"I…" She began. "You saw wrong."

"Why are you so worried about getting home? My dad use to be a real asshole."

"Who else have you told?" She ignored his question and whatever the other thing he had told her was suppose to mean and asked one of her own. "Who else have you told, you thought I had a black eye?" Her voice was slightly strained.

"No one… I don't know you, not really. Who was I suppose to tell?" Damon said as they neared her house. "I mean, Bonnie, if something is wrong you have to tell someone. I use to think its important to keep 'that' a secrete but its not. This get better when you tell."

"Nothing's wrong," she whispered her eyes falling on her house. The lights were on. They were waiting, likely worried she had told someone.

"But…"

"I'll see you later, Damon." The girl said getting from the car once he had pulled to a stop. She walked stiffly toward the house before he could say anything. She used her key to unlock their door and walked in.

Her mother looked up when she came in – relief then anger flooded her features. Grayson was no where in sight.

"Which part of midnight was hard for you to understand?" The woman shrieked.

Bonnie took a half-step back. "I'm really sorry, mom. Elena didn't wanna leave and…" She trailed noticing her mother slowly shaking her head. Then she walked towards Bonnie and slapped her in the face.

Bonnie kept her head bowed.

"You didn't open your mouth and say things you shouldn't, right?" The woman asked dangerously.

"No, I didn't. I wouldn't ever, mom."

"Good now, go to your room."

SW

They had a big dinner for thanksgiving. Grayson and Jeremy were 'invited', along with other men from the force and then they announced it.

Grayson purposed to their mother. Bonnie kept her face impassive while Elena was shocked. The men all congratulated them and said things such as John – Bonnie and Elena's father - would be happy with this. That there was no one better to take care of Abby, than Grayson.

Bonnie would seriously beg a differ.

Elena actually cried on her shoulder that night. Not understanding how their mother could do this so soon. Bonnie only comforted her and patted her back, telling at that at least mom was happy.

Only a few days later Elena left again, back to New York, happily. She was upset and didn't even really say goodbye to Bonnie.

The holiday season rolled around, and Bonnie loved watching the lights across the road blink on and off. She wasn't really expecting anything for Christmas, though she wished Elena had decided to come home instead of stay in New York.

She had called on Christmas Eve though. Saying she was coming home for when school started back up, saying something about not being able to leave her to live with mom and her new husband alone. Bonnie wasn't sure if she should feel happy or completely horrified hearing the news.

On Christmas day her mother burst into her room.

"We are re enrolling you in school." It was a simple and dry statement.

SW

New Year's came and Elena returned home so the 'visits' from Grayson and Jeremy grew fewer and fewer which obvious made her mother happy.

She received a beating a few days before her first back to school day however when Elena had gone out on a date with Stefan. The warning lasted twenty-four minutes and eighteen songs blaring, no blows above her shoulders. She would be in pain but honestly she couldn't bring herself to care.

Why they changed their minds were beyond her and she wasn't going to ask and mess it up. She thought it had something to do with Elena returned home. She was happy it seemed that her mother wouldn't hurt Elena so Grayson wouldn't either.

Bonnie pretended. Became old Bonnie again, at least while in school. She was getting too many looks, she had too. It was hard though, hard to walk straight when her back was in pain, hard to find clothes that hid all the bruises, hard to smile when she had to remember what it was she had to go home to.

No one noticed. At least if they did, no one ever said anything. She never tried out for plays anymore because her mother expected her home right after school. Elena began to notice things though, and Bonnie knew she would. She noticed when Grayson was quick enough to remove his hands from underneath her shirt one time when she had been doing the dishes. Elena had cried and Bonnie told her it was nothing and that the man was simply a little to touchy. She promised Elena that the man hadn't done anything else to her besides a few unwanted touches. She wasn't sure if Elena believed her or not. She guessed not, because Elena started sleeping in her bedroom after that. Elena also noticed how her mother would yell at her and raise her hand to her only for her to flinch away. Elena noticed she was afraid in her own house. But Bonnie admitted nothing.

It was two months after starting school again when she vomited all over the floor she was scrubbing. Her stomach churned and she heaved dryly for a while, gripping her stomach. When she was finally able to take her eyes of the floor she found her mother watching – her expression of silent fury. It was one of the rare times Elena wasn't home. Elena went out as much as she did, seeming to not want to leave her home alone with her mother or Grayson. Bonnie appreciated it but admitted nothing.

Her pregnancy test was positive. Bonnie stared at the object in her hands; her legs became weak and unable to hold her up any longer as she gently slid down the bathroom door. Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't breathe. Then the girl flinched when her mother pounded her fist against the room's door.

"Hurry up, Bonnie!"

Bonnie gripped her pregnancy test to her chest and shook her head frantically. She couldn't be… there was no way she was pregnant by… her mother's fiancé.

"Open up now!"

Bonnie swallowed and ran a hand over her mouth, and shakily stood. She opened the bathroom door slowly and stepped out coming face to face with her mother.

"Well…?" The woman held no patients and snatched her test from her hand. Her face turned stony, and Bonnie began walking backwards. Her mother was going to kill her – maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

When the test floated through the air and smacked Bonnie in the face, the girl bolted. Her feet grew a mind of their own and she quickly dashed downstairs, her mother shouted and came after her. Bonnie reached downstairs and didn't even think to stop as she quickly escaped from the house.

The rain fell in a steady down pour as she walked in a full circle. Her arms wrapped around herself and her body shook with sobs. She found his house, it was just next door after all. She had no idea which window was his but picked a window and a handful of rocks and began throwing. A minute later she found herself staring back at Damon as he peered down at her, shirtless and hair wet. Without a word he motioned towards the back door and disappeared from the window.

Bonnie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and tried to smooth her wet messy hair into a ponytail. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe any sign of her distress away and waited for the door to open.

Damon stared at her once he opened the door, face blank. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably and looked down, suddenly wanting to run away "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded once, "come on in." He stepped back and let her inside. "Stefan's brooding in his bedroom because your sister only goes on one date a week with him, so be quiet."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself and followed Damon to his bed room. She tried to understand why she was here, why she had ran to Damon. Maybe it was because he had been the one who had been giving her all the looks during her one month back in school, maybe it was because he lived the closet to her. She wasn't really sure.

He closed his bedroom door behind her and looked at her and folded his arms. "So…"

He was interrupted when Bonnie wrapped her arms around him tightly, sobs already racking her body. Damon's eyes widened and he remained perfectly still as the girl cried into his chest. Her hold on him so tight it was hard to breathe. Then after what felt like forever, he wrapped his loose arms around her.

"I'm pregnant…" Bonnie whispered when her sobs quieted.

Damon was at a lost to what it was he was to say. He wondered what it meant. He could understand why she was so upset, but why had she appeared on his doorstep in the rain? He hardly knew her. The boy didn't mind, but he was confused.

Bonnie suddenly pulled away from him, her hand gripping her head. "I shouldn't be here." The girl slowly shook her head. "I…" She headed towards the bedroom door but was stopped by Damon's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not really sure what's wrong…" He told her, "But if… you need a place to stay, my bed is always open!" He refrained from being his normal self and making a joke.

Bonnie bit her lip and nodded. "Just for a little while."

SW

Damon balanced the bowl of chicken soup and opened his bedroom door finding Bonnie up, sitting with her legs to her on his bed. His T-shirt, he had given to her to wear after making her take off the wet clothes, hung loosely from her. His attention had though, gone right away to the bruises littering her arms. She had spent the night and in his opinion slept very peacefully.

She looked up when he entered and smiled weakly at him. Damon carefully set the bowl down on the nightstand. "My mom made you soup."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. "Did you tell her anything?" She asked quietly.

"No… I'm a little unsure what's going on. How could I?" Bonnie nodded softly. "But…" His phone began vibrating and he fished it out of his pocket frowning. "It's Elena…"

Bonnie noticeably paled and Damon hesitated before answering it.

"Abigail Gilbert…" He said the name loudly for her benefit. "Uh Bonnie? I dunno…" He trailed when Bonnie motioned for him to hand her the cell phone. He handed it over to her frowning.

"Mom…" The girl said softly. Damon couldn't hear what her mother was say, but Bonnie looked uneasy. "Yes, I will. Yes. No… yes." She hung up after a while letting the cell phone fall into her lap. She looked up at Damon. "I have to go home now. Can I get my clothes back?"

"Bonnie!" Damon ran a hand through his hair. He was certain now that there was something very wrong going on in the Gilbert household, and it mirrored how his life had been before his mother divorced his father.

She only shook her head, silencing anymore of his protests. "You don't understand." That annoyed him because he did understand, perfectly.

"What? Am I supposed to forget what I see here? Forget that you cried on my shoulder and that you've told me about your pregnancy? I'm I suppose to forget those bruises on your arms?" He glared at her and shook his head. "What am I supposed to do, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up at him, looking him right in the eye. "Can you just be my friend? I need one of those."

SW

He became her friend - her best friend.

As her stomach grew he came around more often so Stefan did to, to be with Elena. Grayson and her mother couldn't make them leave without it being suspicious, so Bonnie had company. They mostly sat on the couch in the living room eating food the Salvatore had bought watching movies, ignoring Bonnie mother's glares.

Elena had not been happy about her pregnancy. She had been truly devastated and guilty. She knew how Bonnie became pregnant, but Bonnie admitted nothing. Elena begged for her to tell someone who could do something, maybe one of their father's cop friends, but Bonnie was to afraid to go for it.

"I'm tired." Bonnie mumbled softly resting her head on Damon's shoulder. The television glowed making her face look pale and her eyes dark.

The boy playfully ruffled her hair with his unrestrained arm. "If you're tired go to sleep. I'll keep Stefan from pulling any childish pranks."

"Shut up, Damon, everyone knows that was you." Stefan mumbled. Bonnie and Elena laughed.

Bonnie sighed wearily, her hand resting on pregnant belly. "Can you look up adoption agencies for me?" Her mother had removed the wifi and computers from the house and had given Elena a simple flip phone to use, claiming to need to cut back on some bills.

Damon's grin fades and he looks down at her. "Are you sure?" Her hand finds his and she nods once and squeezes his hand. She had no other choices. There was no way she could raise a baby in this house and honestly, she wasn't at all sure if she could love this baby. The way the child was conceived…

"Bonnie," Elena said, looking at her with large brown eyes. "You don't have to do that." She hugged Bonnie's side.

"Don't I?," Bonnie sniffed.

"Just don't feel like you have to," Elena said. "I'm here for you. We'll figure this out and we diffidently won't be living here forever. I feel horrible about how I left after dad died and maybe if I hadn't. Anyway, I'm here for you now. For you and your baby. We get our inheritance from dad when we turn eighteen, you'll be fine. We can get out of here. What ever mom has over you won't even matter."

"You got us to Bonbon," Damon gave her hand a squeeze back. He cleared his throat and Bonnie set up and moved away from him a little as her mother did her walk through.

"Are you alright? I mean, has anyone… hurt you?" Elena whispered once the woman was out of sight. "I've been trying to be around for it won't happen." Elena stared at her worriedly.

Bonnie tugged at her sleeves. She hadn't revealed to them that, indeed, she was being abused, but then she never denied it either.

"No… I have no idea what you're talking about."

The other three shared a look. It was obvious Bonnie was suffering here, though she always denied it.

SW

She's having a girl.

Damon and Elena took her to her first appointment even though it was months late – they had finally convinced her mother to let her go. Her doctor had scolded them both for that and for Bonnie not taking any prenatal vitamins.

She called Damon the father and Bonnie is quick to set the misunderstanding straight. Bonnie tells her doctor that Damon is her best friend and that he would never do something as dumb as getting a girl pregnant in high school. Even though Damon is a bit of a man-whore. Dr. Sato apologizes right away.

Everything else was fine and the baby was healthy.

SW

She gives birth on September 1st; Damon and Elena with her the whole time. Her friends have begun their senior year of high school except for Damon who had already a senior and was now working at his step-dad's car lot and avoiding going to college at all costs.

A social worker came to the hospital after she had given birth and had a nice family waiting to take her baby but Elena had begged her to hold the baby once, to look at her, both things she had refused to do before that moment. Bonnie had taken her small baby into her arms and took one look down at the tiny, wrinkly, pink thing and couldn't imagine letting her go.

She kept her baby and named her Lilian Gilbert.

Now all she had to do was wait until Elena's eighteenth birthday which was a month away and she hoped that meant she would be free.


End file.
